First&Last Love
by IceSeraph
Summary: Duke coming out of the closet afte he finds a nice man to love,how his family will deal with it? will life simle at duke at last or will it face him with non-ending dilemas its AU fic so keep in ur mind teh charecters looks only and forget everthin else
1. Chapter 1

**Auther's notes:** well this is my first try to write anything even when i was at school i didnt write a thing so please i need all the help and comment so i can improve myself and my english please read and do REVIEW so i can get better

**Story Dedication :** to the one and only Toxic-Hathor ,girl without ur friendship there were lots of things i would have survived them

i really hope to meet u some day .

Discmailmer : ive seen this a lot and i dont know why i should write but ill do it anyhow to not get in trouble

cough cough.serious voice announcing::: i dont own yu-gi-oh or any of its charecterst

on with thw show

**CH1**

Darkness leads to darkness no matter where to and how long he runs, the darkness doesn't end, he pants: god please save me, someone save me please. But still no answer .he falls to the ground in a big thud. He opens his emerald eyes and sees dim sun rays lighting his room through his curtains. Damn it was that nightmare again. Duke remembered today was the first day of the 2nd semester in university .just another term of being unnoticed just as if he doesn't even exist in this world.

Duke raises from his bed to the shower to take his daily cold bath then wears any clothes he can find then goes to the family's kitchen and greets his all so happy looking family that in his opinion that everyone of the three of them should get an Oscar for their happy lovingly roles they play,starting from his father William the husband that had oh so many one night stands behind his wife back. His mother Anna the women that married his father for his money only. To his brother Tristan that acts that he doesn't know anything of this but deep inside he despises them and can't wait till he finish his last year in high school to get rid of them. As for himself; duke the biology major freshman at university, in high school he was nothing and being attracted to guys didn't help his situation at all, so he got neither friends nor boyfriends as if he dares to ,he would be dead if his family knew what was his preference like.

So he sits on the table his mom is serving breakfast, he eats up gets the morning talk over with his lovely family and heads to his classes at the university.

"Let's see the same classes plus 2 new ones for this semester. One, with one of the same professors Dr. James and a new one with Dr. Pegasus .who is that? I never heard of him"

The day goes by and the bio lab course is about to start,duke gets the last seat like he always do in all of his classes so he won't get noticed .and everyone is chattering about the new Prof. then sir Maximillian Pegasus enters .Everyone including Duke get stunned by this new teacher .To begin with he is young he must be in his early thirties he has this long sleek silverfish hair he is tall and Lethe and his skin complexion is white milky tone his face is just perfect and his attire looks of a rich man .and his eyes were green just as Duke's. Duke instantly felt an attraction to him. but his low self esteem got in the way as always "come on he won't even notice you duke, you are nothing compared to him, you won't have a chance" then this new Greek demigod spoke "everyone calm down and pick your seat because it will be yours till the end of this semester "everyone sat down as near as possible to the front so they can ogle this new beauty(even the straight guys sat in front because they want to be nearer to the girls)and Duke is the only one left at behind of the class .he didn't notice that everyone has moved because he was still listing to his low self esteem and then he heard that voice again "hey you, the pretty guy over there come on here why are you in the back or you want to have an excuse to the bad grades you are going to get ".

Duke stood up and sat in the seat that Pegasus has pointed at but wait a sec did he just call him pretty guy???????

Well to everyone surprise this good looking teacher actually CAN teach and by the end of his first class he became everyone favorite teacher and that includes Duke!

"Damn the clouds are getting darker in color I'll be soaked by the time I get home" duke said so he quickened his pace and took a shortcut and he notices a new store, he stopped by it and look at the window shop it's a bookstore, well it's a manga and comics book store to be exact .

Then it starts to pour so he gets in the shop quickly and start to check out the store it was nice. it had pink walls and ceiling and there were lots of shelves but u can clearly see that there are three areas since there were tables and coffee makers to divide them Duke had to admit it was a genius idea like u can come here to read and to drink coffee it's a haven for book worms the he heard someone saying "welcome to our store " Duke looks at the person addressing him and at the first look he think he saw a twin or he has a double vision for some reason but no that can't be because one was taller than the other "sorry if my bro has startled you he is still so childish even though he is 16 already " the taller guy said and continued after he patted his pouting little brother" I'm Yami Motou and This little twerp is my younger brother Yugi, we own this store can we help you??"

Duke was half listening because he was mesmerized by these two they were almost identical in look the same golden bangs in front and the magenta black hair at the rest of their mane and they were both lithe and wearing black T-shirt and leather black pants Yami was the taller and seemed real mature while Yugi was …..to be honest he is really short for his age he only looks like a 12 years old .the duke answer quietly "thanks I'm Duke Devlin this is my first time here I'm just looking around "

"ahh a new fan what do you like normal manga or yaoi??" asked yugi " YAOI" Duke kind of screamed .

"Well if you are shy about these things why you are here??" asked Yami "what do mean by that" Duke said starting to get confused.

The Motou brothers looked at each other then started to laugh and Yugi said "you realize that you are in an adult book store that specialize in romantic fluffy stuff from normal relationships to hentai, yuri and Yaaaooooiiiiii"

Duke mouth fell "whhaaaattt??" Yami giggled and said "well it does say that on the store's sign"

Duke stuttered "sorry I didn't take notice; I kinda just rushed inside the shop cuz it started to rain"

"I seeee, well since you are here it won't hurt you to take a look so what's your preference women or men???"Yugi said waiting for Duke's reaction again.

Despite his dark chocolate like skin color Duke blushed and whispered "men"

Yami felt the embarrassment of Duke and said "you mustn't be ashamed of your sexuality Duke". Yugi took Duke Hand and took him to the last section of the store and saw a huge poster of 2 guys hugging and kissing and under it the word Yaoi was written across the poster "we understand how are you feeling" Duke blinked and said

"Well yes we do cuz we are both gay too, HEY yuge take good care of Duke a new customer has just entered ill be busy"

Duke was stunned how Yami said that and he was 100 sure that the brunette girl that just entered had heard him, Yugi noticed Duke stunned face and giggled "don't freak out, in this place you're sexuality doesn't mean a thing we only care what kind of person you are and especially that girl over there she is the ultimate yaoi fan girl ,her name is Tea Gardner for some weird reason she like gay men as friends more than girl friends she is Yami friend from university they are both studying art in the university near by they are in their final year now, sorry I blabbered so is it really your first time reading yaoi ??"

(at last a place I can be myself without worrying anyone to judge me) .Duke though and smiled at Yugi and nodded. Yugi clapped his hands and said "well its searching time"and then he started to look in the shelves and going on and on saying "noo too sweet too erotic tooo unrealistic tooo long" till he said "found it" and gave duke a nice deep blue cover book. And Duke holds it in his arms and the he and yugi joined yami and Tea they introduced each other then Tea started rambling about a guy that she met and that he is gay and that she is here to set up a blind date between him and Yami. And Tea and Yugi started teasing Yami and trying to convince him to go on the date. Duke enjoyed the conversation and said "you should go Yami, you don't know maybe he is the one for you" everyone turned their heads towards Duke and grind .Duke blushed just realizing what he said."O.K Duke lets make a deal, if you become a regular customer here I'll go out on the blind date. cuz I have to admit you look just as a manga character I keep wondering why you are single till now"

Duke blushed and said with very low voice "deal" while blushing as a tomato struck with a fever.

While sitting in his bed reading his first yaoi novel, he just kept thinking about Yugi Yami and Tea .and after finishing the novel and drifted to sleep the only 2 thoughts that was on his mind "oh god I hope we can become very close friends so I wont feel lonely any more and GOD that novel was soooo hot this yugi is a devil in disguise he is not so innocent as it seems".


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i dont own anything.

AN: well just to make sure.The events are going somehwere in the USA or Canada just pick your favourite place and imagine it happening there , well mmmm as always, I have bad garmmar so any comments will be appreciated .and in this chapter, mainly we'll see the past of Yami&Yugi

The one novel of yaoi became two, then three then half a dozen and now his drawers was full of them, and his relationship with his three new friends Yami, Yugi and Tea became closer and closer as time went by, since he spent a lot of the time shopping with Tea and she was like his mentor in fashion .While Yami convinced him to start working out with him so he could have more defined body so everyone would drool on him and he spent lot of the afternoons with Yugi in cooking classes and he would listen to Yugi's endless tips on how to be as Yugi calls it T.I.U "Total Irresistible Uke" .

And his performance in collage got loads better, and at last he felt more confident about his appearance and now he had the courage to talk to other students, and professors started to notice him and ask him questions.

But Duke wasn't aware that there is a particular silver haired professor that will change his life for ever.

At lunch break Duke was sitting with Tea and Yami and chatting like always and he noticed that Sir Pegasus (the nickname that students call him nowadays) was nearing him, he had a little blush then when turned his focus to his friend's again, he found them starring at him, "someone having a crush" said Tea teasingly, Yami grabbed Duke's head and rubbed his fist on it saying "and on a professor, how daring from you ,and I thought you were the innocent type, wait till I tell Yugi about this." . Duke giggled "guilty as charged" he sighed "now let me go pleeeease" said Duke teasingly while fluttering his eyes, Tea and Yami both was startled by this act of teasing "how did you mange do stay single and virgin till now, I really don't know" said Tea teasingly, then they saw that prof.Pegasus was approaching them Yami let go of Duke quickly and duke tried to straighten his hair and when Pegasus passed Duke, he said "good morning Duke, hopefully I will see you in class today ??" Duke felt his temperature had rose at least 10 degrees up and blurted out with little stutters "sure Mr. Pegasus I like your classes they are really good and fun to be in" Pegasus smiled and continued walking "then see you after lunch" "see you later Professor "Duke then sighed a big sigh of relief.

"He totally wants you Duke" Duke looked at Yami looking amazed "What?? No way"

Tea smiled "yes he is Hun and for god sake what's with fun to be in thing come on you should have offered him to sit with you or something, at least you could have introduced us since we are in a different faculty, it will be an excuse to have more chit chat with him"

Yami and Tea went home after the lunch break since they didn't have classes but Duke stayed for 2 more. Duke walked into the lecture room of the biology and took a seat in the front and when all the students were inside Pegasus entered and said loudly "today ill be the bad teacher " then grinned big grin at the look of confusion on the students face "you didn't get it yet ?, YOU are having a QUIZ " everyone went NOOOOOO,

"oh yes darlings you are ,so settle in your seats please ".Duke only thought was " I must ace this quiz and have amazing answers so I can catch his attention " Duke blinked realizing his thinking pattern really isn't innocent just as Yami had said.

After all students calmed down and they started to go under the torture of macromolecules questions, Pegasus took his seat and started eyeing the person that was the reason for this quiz so he could just eye him and started appearing in his dreams since the day he saw him "Damn he is so beautiful. And those green eyes they are just like Cecilia's but these pair have more depth in them, but he is a student I cant make a move on him and today weren't he sitting with Tea Gardner the PRIDE club president and I asked about the blonde locks guy, Yami Motou he seems to be every gay guy fantasy , Damn I'm so frustrated " and then he clutched his hair and said loudly forgetting were he was "ahhh what should I dooooo?" all of the students looked at their teacher with questioning looks Pegasus just realized what he just done " sorry guys I was thinking about something come on continue with your torture please" clapping his hands in an come on continue indication .

On his way To Y&Y: YAMI&YUGI for HET&YAOI&YURI (the book store name)

Duke was thinking what was on Pegasus minds to let him act like that and he couldn't wait till he reached the store to have some fun with Yugi since he was starving, as Duke was approaching the shop in a day-dreaming walk he noticed a Limo in front of the shop and there was a chauffeur waiting by it. Then a man came out of the shop. The man was well built and in his late forties and he looked like a business man his hair was dark the chauffeur rapidly opened the limo's door then the mysterious man looked at the shop with a glare that Duke only saw anger and disgust in it then the man put on his sunglasses and entered the car the chauffeur closed the door and hoped to the driver seat and drove away. Duke was surprised and didn't have a clue who could that man be, so he rushed to the shop to find Yami behind the glass door of the shop flipping the sign to the closed side and then there eye met and Duke Could easily see that Yami was upset, Duke then said from behind the door "should I come in another time?" Yami smiled a little smile and opened the door "the sign is for customers not friends come in"

Duke entered the shop and felt something missing Yugi was not there "Where is Yuge??" Duke Asked, "in his room, I bet he is crying his eyes out" Duke's eyes went wide at what Yami had just said, "WHY???" Duke spurted out and tried going upstairs but Yami said "stop, don't bother him he needs his space now he is my brother and I know how he acts in these situations" Duke halted his walk and said "as you like, but what's the hell is going on?", "Well did u see the man that just got out the shop??" Yami asked and Duke nodded "well that is our father" Duke couldn't believe it (that man is their father) Yami noticed the I'm lost expression on Duke's face and giggled "yes he is, and he is loaded, he is the CEO of a holding company so he is super rich and I was the heir. Yugi and me were taught everything revolves around money and family traditions and that worked for us and I kept my sexuality a secret and went on to study economics in Harvard after I finished high school here, Yugi was in his last year in junior high and I didn't know that he had the same sexual preference as me , and after almost 2 years had passed since I left I received a call from Yugi , he was crying and saying that he needs me and he don't want to go on with this life anymore ,I was scared to death and couldn't get to know what's wrong with him, so I booked the first flight back here and went home immediately and I found Yugi in his room his face was bruised and his right wrist had bandages on them, and I was out of my mind and demanded an explanation at once from him the only thing that Yugi said was "I'm gay" and I replied "so what ? Who cares? What the fuck happened to your wrist and who did that to your face?"

You should have see the relief that appeared on his face, Duke it seemed he was dreading that I would reject him for some reason "Yami told Duke to follow him upstairs and Duke was so eager to hear what happened next, so he took Yami hand and dragged him upstairs and found that there was a little apartment over the shop a living room and a kitchen open to each other and there was a corridor with 3 doors in it (Yami and Yugi bedrooms and the bathroom duke thought). Duke spun around and said "who did beat Yuge?" Yami continued his way to the kitchen and started making tea while he continued on "well after I calmed Yugi he told me all of what had happened with him, it appears that dad caught him and Ryo Bakura ,his classmate and boyfriend at the time , kissing in Yugi's room, dad went berserk he kicked Ryo out and then returned to Yugi's room and started beating and bashing Yugi like there was no tomorrow while crying out loud "my sons wont be fags and I wont let that happen Yugi ,even if that means that I have to kill you with my own hands did you hear you that clearly ??"Then he left the room and then Yugi made that call to me then he tried to commit suicide but he couldn't do it in the end so he kept scratching his wrist that's why it had bandages".

Duke was taken back by all these info "that's why you are living alone?" he asked, Yami offered Duke a mug of tea and they sat on the big couch in front of a home theater and really big TV , " well yeah , after I saw what dad had done to yugi I went to the bank next day and took almost all the money I can take , then went back home and packed all the clothes Yugi and I have and waited for our father in the library, and when father arrived home he came in and Yugi started to breath rapidly and he clutched my hands in fear , then Dad said loudly " what's this is about and what are those traveling bags " I mustered all my courage and just said in one breath " look me and Yugi are both gay but you are still our father and we love you but that's doesn't give you the right to bash us so I'm taking Yugi away and we will start living by ourselves" Yugi and dad both were startled because I just came out of the closet to both of them ".

Duke was really surprised " well you sure have guts I wouldn't be able to that and confess to my family like that or in matter of facts I cant confess in any way" Yami giggled " well you should have seen the look of disgust on father face it was like a Dalmatian has just pooped on his shoe, well he started saying we cant do this to me and you cant take Yugi away. and my only reply was if he wanted his older son to report child and make a big scandal in papers then he should try to stop them then I grabbed the bags and told Yugi to follow me and just walked out of the house jumped in my car then drove away , we settled in a motel till I found this shop and apartment it was perfect so I bought it then I started this shop with Yugi and I changed my studying here and I studied what I really wanted Art and illustrations because I really want to draw Yaoi and I sold my car and put the money in three account one that should cover my tuition one for emergency and the other for yugi when he goes to university since he is really smart and I think he might go to med school so I don't want money to be an obstacle ".

"Well you thought it through Yami it's amazing, but why was your dad here, what did he want and what does your mother think of all of this??" Duke asked, "well mom had died while giving birth to Yugi" Duke could feel the sadness in Yami's eyes and whispered "sorry" Yami instantly smiled a tender smiled and said "its okay I just miss her if she was alive I just think she could make things easier she was really loving and tender , and about father it was one of his visits he comes threatens us and this mambo jumbo things about how no one will take us seriously since we are gay, and we had to change and how if our mom was alive how would this make her sad, but today he said a really hurtful thing to Yugi" then it seems to Duke that Yami was just trying to look strong since he started shaking and his eyes were full of tears ,Duke set his mug on the table then took Yamis's mug and set it beside his then he came closer to Yami and embraced him in a tight hug and said " Yami Im your friend , you don't have to hold back, just let it go " and it seemed Yami was waiting the permission to start crying and just let himself express the frustration he felt " what did your father say Yami??" ,Yami said in a tone that expressed real anguish and his sobs were making it feel like he was in physical pain " he said that he wishes that Yugi were never born if he knew that he would take mom's life so he could be gay in the future, and he thinks that she must be sad right now because she gave birth to two fags that were a disgrace to their family name.".

Duke tightened his embrace on Yami as his cries went louder after that and Duke just kept hugging him and saying " that's not true Yami, parents want their children to be happy, but some times they just don't realize that the plans in their heads isn't their children's happiness and I think your mother is proud of you since you take of your brother that was left in this world without being loved by her and he couldn't feel her touches and care, but you are doing her job in her place, don't forget that " Yami felt really happy at what Duke said and whispered "thanks" and closed his eyes a little and drifted to sleep Duke felt Yami relax and he just realized him from his embrace little by little and laid him on the couch went to the corridor and tried to open the first door but it was closed "it must be Yugi's room " duke thought so he went to the next door and opened it. It was defiantly Yami's room with Drawing papers all around and sketches and big bed with black satin sheets" I never thought that Yami was the messy type" so he grabbed a sheet and two pillows and went back to Yami threw the sheet on him an d settled a pillow behind his head, then Duke went downstairs to make sure the shop was closed went, back up, sat on the other little couch and put the pillow behind his head "God I'll be stiff next morning and slept".

Next morning came and Duke was awakened a good smell he opened his eyes to find Yami and Yugi in the kitchen talking and smiling and preparing breakfast "rise and shine sleeping beauty" they both chimed. Duke sprang up to his feet "what hour is it ?"they both laughed " relax its Saturday", Duke was relieved then they had breakfast together without mentioning what happened yesterday, "Yami must have talked with Yugi" Duke thought while he was eating his French toast, then they said their goodbyes and Duke headed home.

Duke arrived at his house door thinking of a really good excuse for why he spent the night out (I hope they don't think I spent the night with a girl) Duke thought, he entered the house and found his parents on the kitchen table, his father reading the newspaper while his mom is drinking her coffee, they both looked at him, Duke felt they were going to burn him on a stake if he didn't have a good excuse for spending the night out and said while looking at his feet "good morning, I'm sorry I didn't call I had to spend the night with my lab partner we had a big assignment", his parents both nodded and his mother said "Next time make sure you call". Duke nodded and headed upstairs while saying sorry.

Duke entered his room and found Tristan sitting on his desk facing him, before Duke could say a word Tristan said "close that door" Duke did what he was told, then when he turned back he found Tristan on his feet and he threw his recent yaoi manga in his face saying "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT ?????"

------------------------------------

what a cliff hanger. please stick with me to see what will happen (any suggtions will be taken in considiration) and arigatou gozaimasu thanx a lot for reading my fic in your valuable time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: well it's been a very long time since I update, but I'm back so for everyone that read this story here is chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't know why I must write this thing but I do not own yugioh if I did believe me it will only be aired on cable gay porn channels

CH3:

As the manga fell to the ground also dukes heart did , he felt his life is crashing down since his greatest fears just came true , one of his family members just found out that he is gay , duke wanted to answer his brother but nothing came out from his mouth .

Tristan shoved duke to the door and slammed a fist to the wall that nearly passed dukes left ear , duke has shut his eyes tightly and just heard his brother ask" I just want you to answer this question with a yes or a no, and I want you to answer truthfully , are you gay??" duke felt the anger and resent and disappointment with each word spoken and remained silent "DUKE ANSWER ME" Tristan shouted ,duke trembled and whispered "yes", the it came a slap with the might of a hammer crossed his face from its left ear to its right , he tumbled to the floor and looked up to Tristan while his palm on his cheek, Tristan just looked at him with glare that could be only described as evil . "get out of the house or I will tell our parents, do you hear me clearly, if I find you here in 3 hours time I will make that slap a full bashing and tell our parents" then Tristan opened the door looked at duke again then spat on duke which hit him on his right cheek and left the room and slammed the door behind him.

Duke looked at the ground and just started to cry ,but he thought there is no time for that, he stood up went to the bathroom and washed his face then back to his room got a traveling bag and filled it with all kinds of clothes shirts ,jeans, underwear, socks ,pajamas, and all of his school books and it became full then he got out his school bag and filled it with all of yaoi mangas, he looked in the mirror straightened his ponytail whipped his face again and said "I just have to make it to the door and don't let my parents suspect anything ", he carried both bags and went down the corridor , down the stairs, and found his parents still in the same position he last saw them" Dad, mom I just checked my mail and there is a field trip for the biology students , it will last 2 weeks or so ,so I'm heading out ok??" they both looked at him his father just shrugged his shoulders and his mother said "well be careful "and returned to sipping her coffee.

As duke was walking the streets aimlessly, he was crying his tears on his face just thinking what has happened, he just can't keep that feeling of resentment and hatred that radiated from his brother out of his head he felt that he is going to freeze even though it's still April, and to make things worse where shall he go now?? like the answer is obvious there is only one place which is Yami and Yugi's place , but he is so embarrassed to ask , but he has to the are no other places he can go to and he doesn't have any money on him.

He rang the bell for the 7th time but there was no answer "where the hells are they, I just left them 2 hours ago?" duke thought, nice now his awful day was perfect. He walked and walked and after 2 hours of walking he was at the same doorstep he left and rang the bell but he it was still closed."well lets have another walk and rest in the park" as Duke was walking to the park and dragging his bags behind him he heard the horn of a car and saw a very nice car a BMW to be exact he didn't know which type since he didn't have any interest in cars but he knew at least it was a BMW, then the passenger window was brought down, and a silver colored hair professor said "need a lift?". Duke just blushed and said "professor Pegasus, nice to meet you, but no thanks I'm fine ". Pegasus frowned "duke I hate when my students lie I've seen the way you've been walking and dragging your bags from way up the street and now that I've seen your face I know there must be something wrong since the are tear marks and a bruise is starting to form on your cheek and the last thing if you don't want to fail my course you have to GET IN THE CAR"

As there was no choice duke got in the car and Pegasus just drove away "where do you want to go? Or do you prefer staying in the car and talking about what's bothering you?"duke remained silent "well then I'll do things my way Pegasus just drove in silence till the reach the parking lot of what looked a building of fancy very expensive apartments and then Pegasus parked the car and turned it off , then he looked at duke and said "so what's wrong?"duke sat and he just started to cry, while trying to muffle his sobs with his own hands he felt a pair of arms cradling him .duke was so grateful for that gesture and he just took that the opportunity for a shoulder to cry on so he hugged Pegasus and just to cry his heart out, while Pegasus just patted his back and said "let it out, just let it out". After 3 minutes or so, duke was more come and quiet and he lightened his grip on Pegasus and sat back in his seat "thanks I really needed that, and I'm so sorry to involve you in such a thing"

Pegasus smiled "well if you really are thankful, then prove it by telling me what's wrong?"duke returned to his silence (I can't tell him ,he will be disgusted , he will think I'm a freak) ,Pegasus noticed the inner conflict expression on dukes face that was staring at his feet like so Pegasus said "let me guess , someone in your family found out that you are gay?" duke gasped and said "how did you know ?"

Pegasus grinned and said "well you are carrying what seems your entire wardrobe so it must mean you got a fight with your family and left the house, secondly I thought you were gay since

ayour 2 friends are the most gay guy that everyone in the university knows Yami Motou, and the president of the PRIDE club tea Gardner and, bwell as they say a snake knows the serpentine ways, then by putting these 2 together I think I have an idea of what happened "

"Ok I see, but I didn't get the snake thing?"Duke looked puzzled, Pegasus grinned "it's like saying it takes one to know one ". Duke "I still don't get it "; Pegasus started laughing "you're so cute, well it means that I'm GAY". Duke eyes almost popped out of their sockets

"No you're not",

"Yes I am ",

"No you're not "

,"believe me I'm 100 sure I am "

"but u have a fiancé", it was Pegasus turn to be shocked and the signs of discomfort appeared on his features, Duke noticed that quickly "I apologize I'm sorry ,I didn't mean to ", Pegasus just smiled a very soft smile and said "I did have a fiancé named Cecilia but she was lost in an air crash, I think she is the only woman that I have ever loved , but it was 3 years ago now ,and I find myself now attracted to men , but what I want to know is how did u find out about that ??"

Duke was so embarrassed and ashamed cause he knew that he had brought up painful memories to Pegasus "well, you know girls at collage look up the history of every single professor and I overheard them once talking about you ", "hmm I see now, now that explains the sorrowful looks some students has been giving me lately, so we had drifted from the subject at hand, well now tell me what had happened?"

Duke was surprised since he was feeling safe at the moment , somehow Pegasus presence was soothing and calming ,and he could trust him with everything so he took a deep breath and started telling him what happened in the last few hours , when duke finished his tale he looked at Pegasus and found that he looked really pissed ,Pegasus said " I'm at lose of words duke but believe me duke , you are a wonderful person , I have seen how you're personality have improved over the past few months and how being comfortable with your sexuality did make you a better person , so don't let anyone falter you're decision and make you think less of yourself even if it was your brother , I just think that your brother need some time to adjust and absorb what happened and let the thing sink in, and let him cool down ,so I think you just try giving him more time then try approaching him again ,ok?"

Duke just gave a big sigh "thanks that means a lot to me "Pegasus smiled "I'm happy that I can help so now about were r u going to stay for the night! You will stay at my place, ok?" duke felt his temperature has risen at least 10 degrees and then blushed several shades of red. Pegasus grinned a big grin "I didn't know that dark skin people can blush", duke just started to stutter "well I'm mm grateful for the offer, but I'd like to try Motou's place first then if they are still not there, I'll stay at you're place "(god if yami and yugi are not there kill me now and spare me the embarrassment) thought duke.

Well for the rest of the ride to yami place , the two men just had nice little talks , like about what they like to eat , what they like to do and they just knew more about each other , then they reached their destination , duke hopped out of the car and rang the bell of the shop again but no answer " well I'm really worried now , what the hell its almost 7 pm " then as duke was on his way back to the car Pegasus inner self was dancing the cha cha cha and humming to himself (he going to stay the night , he going to stay the night ) . Duke got in the car and said "well it seems ill stay the night in your place ". Pegasus just said "then let's go get dinner first then we will go home ok?" duke just smiled and said "sure why not" but he was actually thinking (yes please I'm starving here, hurry hurry and feed me) then the car headed out and they both mean were thinking .

(Yay it's almost considered a date)

A/n: thanks a lot and hope u will hear from me very soon. Please R&R any kind of encouragements or flames are accepted and all sorts of tips and advices are appreciated .

that is a Japanese proverb that really equals the English one "it takes one to know one"


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: hi everyone , how are you doing ??, well I know that my last chapter was kind of lame, short and boring, but ,hey I'm a rookie so I'll try to get better.

Disclaimer: no owny

Here you go guys and girls and you who are caught in between

Ch4:

As Pegasus start driving the car again, a certain truth has just started to sink in Dukes mind (Pegasus is gay, and he knows that I'm gay, he kept repeating it over and over in his mind, does that mean I have a chance, does he like me that way, or his concern for me is just as a concern of a professor, and what about my parents, I have to deal with them sooner or later, damn I'm in so much trouble.

"from earth to duke, hey DUKE" duke was startled and looked at Pegasus, as the latter smiled and said "at last I got your attention, hm so where are we going to eat? Do you like pizza? " duke just nodded his agreement and asked" if it isn't too much to ask for , can we eat in the car or at your place ?"

Pegasus just smiled "tired, huh? Well it's been really a long day for you, and it's ok for me as long as you stop calling me prof when we are off campus", duke gasped" I can't do that, its rude", "well then no pizza for you", duke natural instinct of survival kicked in and he said "ok pe pe pe Pegasus ","we'll see, that didn't hurt, did it?" Pegasus smiled with a big grin.

They reached the pizza place and as Pegasus returned with a big vegi pizza to the car ,they started eating while they were still in the parking lot, Pegasus noticed that duke was eating slowly and signs of anxiety is on his face ,but he kept silent till they finished eating and they looked at duke and said "duke listen to me carefully you are worried about everyone reaction and how is everything will turn out to be , but take my advice and just let it go for the rest of the night, and tomorrow we can think together how to solve your issues , so what do u say? " Duke smiled "yes , you are right, and thanks for your help , I can't believe I will spend the night at your place , and by the way is it far from here ?" , "well I think it's about 45 minutes drive from here" Pegasus grinned while starting the car again ,"45 minutes , what do you live at the country side in a mansion or something ?" , "well it's not a mansion , it's more of a villa surrounded with big gardens and a pool " Pegasus said it like it was the most normal thing to say , Duke jaw dropped "I'm sorry but I have to ask , are you rich?", Pegasus grinned "well , yes you can say that, well you see, I inherited a little fortune from my father while I was in my senior year in university , and there was a freshman , who was some kind of finance prodigy, so I just gave him the money , and now we own the electronic games and gadgets industry , but he do all the managing , since he like to do that , and I live in style while I do what I love which is teaching " , duke nodded " I see now , what's your company's name?" , " Kaiba industries" Pegasus said, "KAIBA INDUSTRY, you own the most famous toy company and your partner is Seto Kaiba?, the most eligible bachelor ??"," well yes and yes and no , he is just like us , no interest in women , only men so he can't be a bachelor or he will ALWAYS stay one , depending how you look at it !" Pegasus grinned,"well that's a shocker; the famous Seto Kaiba is gay, hm are you together? " , " ME, Him no waaaaaayyyyyyyyy , he is too stoic for me , well we did date after I came clean , but it was for one date and we just didn't click ,and we are just not each other type ,(well 

here goes nothing I'll try to flirt with him) my type is guys more just like you, graceful, innocent, kind, thoughtful, and loyal to his friends , and not to mention you are a total knock out" , Duke blushed shades of reds , with each word was said (oh my god, is he flirting with me , does he like me), duke just said in whispers "I'm flattered , and you are my type too" . Pegasus and duke himself was surprised by this remark. Pegasus just smiled and said "I'm the one who is flattered, believe me"

As rest of the drive was spent in silence and duke couldn't help surrendering himself to sleep, it was a long day all , and he was tired emotionally and physically, Pegasus was focused on the road, but he kept stealing glimpses at the sleeping beauty at his side,( ah , I bet he has lots of secret admirers, well who can blame them , his face is of an angel , and his locks of so silky hair framing his face just complete his image and add childish innocence , and behind those closed eyelids , the most marvelous pair of clear emeralds , that shine with hope and desire for happiness , and that skin color, a natural godly made tan , it look like milk chocolate , I bet it taste as good , maybe even better , oh shit I'm molesting the kid in my mind , bad Pegasus , bad Pegasus ) .

As Pegasus arrived home , he quietly picked up duke bridal style , and a butler who looked like he was in his fifties opened the door of the villa , "thanks Sebastian, tell Joana to follow me to the guests bedroom" Pegasus whispered , the butler just nodded , as Pegasus entered the bedroom on the 2nd floor he laid duke on the bed and started taking off his shoes , then a maid in her sleeping gown just came in that looked also in her fifties with a long grey haired plate and wearing a pair of glasses , Pegasus got up and said " please , dress him in a pajama and tuck him in , WITHOUT waking him up ". "Yes sir" smiled Joana.

Next day the sunshine started to poke duke in the eyes , as duke started to open his eyes but everything was still a blur (where am I?) he thought ,then he remembered what happened last night he remembered the slap , getting kicked out of the house he remembered walking for a long time , as he started to lift up his head he , he felt an awful headache and even more painful throbbing in his cheek , then he opened his eyes and looked at his sides , and what he saw made him , to shoot out of the bed and start panicking and talking with himself "why I'm in a Victorian style bedroom ?, and why there is packs of ice near me " he ran to the window and looked out he saw a water fountain and some gardens that stretched out till it ended with a great gate "why I'm on 2nd floor ?and why the heck I'm wearing this sleeping gown ?".

"And why the heck you are yelling this early in the morning?"A voice came from behind and he found that Pegasus in a deep red satin pajama was standing at his door and his hair was tied in a ponytail by a rubber band that matched the color of the pajama. When the eyes locked they both blushed big time

(Oh my god I've always seen him with a suit, he is soooo good looking in casual)Duke thought

(Oh my god he looks divine in that gown, damn you Joana and your jokes) Pegasus thought.

Duke looked at his feet, and then he realized something and gasped "who changed my clothes?" Pegasus said with a big grin "mmmeeeeee" , duke was going to die of embarrassment , then Pegasus came to the rescue "I'm kidding it's my old maid Joanna , but I still don't get how can you blush with that 

beautiful dark skin color of yours (strike 2-pegasus thought-) , duke just blushed a deeper red and only looked up from his feat , when he heard Pegasus voice back at the door , "well you can freshen up in the bathroom , there everything you need toothbrushes towels , anything you want you will find there , and dress and breakfast will be ready by the time you finish ". Duke thought payback time "YES SIR". Pegasus frowned "you imp".

Duke took a long long shower and just dressed got lost in the corridors (big villa my ass , it's a freaking castle) then he was rescued by Joana , and then he met Sebastian, and the old couple companied duke to the pool where Pegasus was waiting for him, they ate and chatted and threw flirting here and there .

Then they got ready to leave as they left , they just continued to talk , and listen to the radio , each of them got to know the other taste in music and their opinions on the news then the ride that was supposed to be long ended they almost were at Yami's place , as the approached it , duke noticed a taxi pulling off the shop and Yugi , Yami stepped out then, surprisingly tea also stepped out but quickly was held in yami's arms and they started walking to the shop slowly while yugi was paying for the taxi driver ,

" thank god , they are here , but it seems something is wrong , I must go and check them" duke said then he looked at Pegasus ( it's now or never thought duke) and then he leaned at Pegasus whose mouth started to open wide to gasp , but his lips were cached by duke's in little sweet short kiss and then a little whisper was said by duke and his breath hit Pegasus lips as they looked each other in the eye "thanks for everything" then duke stepped out of the car , and Pegasus shot his head of the window and said " ILL COME TONIGHT AFTER SIX TI CHECK ON YOU ","you sexy little MINE imp "Pegasus continued , then he drove to the meeting that he had with Seto Kaiba (I've never been happy to have a meeting with Seto , but I've got to tell him about duke and shove it in his face) Pegasus giggled to himself.

As duke caught up with the gang at the door stop "what the hell happened guys ?" , they all looked at him , and tea looked really tired but she smile a big smile and chimed "DUKE , I GAVE BIRTH" .

Duke kind of screamed "WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?"

A/N: HOPEFULLY ITS BETTER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER R&R PLZ , AND FOR WHO DO THE 1ST R AND DOESN'T DO THE 2ND R , WELL I WONT HATE , I WILL STILL LOVE , BUT I WILL LOVEYOU MORE IF YOU DID BOTH , HELP ME IMPROVE MYSELF .


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: hi guys , I know that the events in my fic go soooo slowly, but I just want to make, like a background for the AU fic, and in this chapter ill finish the background and all the events will go faster, and please, s'il vous plait, por favor, review.

Dedication: to my idol in writing and inspire in so many other way: stranded forever.

Ch5:

As Duke caught up with the gang at the door stop "what the hell happened guys ?" , they all looked at him , and Tea looked really tired but she smile a big smile and chimed "DUKE , I GAVE BIRTH" .

Duke kind of screamed "WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?"

Tea just grinned and started to rummage through her purse, then she took out a glass vial, that contained what look yellowish stones "they are cute aren't they?!", Duke just seemed more confused "what are those?", Tea just kept smiling ,"they are kidney stones" Yami interrupted, "come on, and get in , we can't stay at the door step all day",.

After a long chat Duke knew now that , Tea just felt pain , called the brothers and headed to the hospital and spent all the day and night there, and now Tea was going on and on about her new kids. But while they were chatting and sipping coffee in the kitchen. Duke noticed that Yami was upset about something and he kept giving glances towards Yugi that showed anger, Duke said "Yami is there something wrong?" Yami's expression shifted in a moment to a smile and said "no, there is nothing wrong, but I want to know, why you aren't in your supposedly biology trip that your parents are talking about since I talked to them when I called your house to tell you about Tea , and why were with professor Pegasus in his car ?", Tea gasped and Yugi asked "who is professor Pegasus ?", " oh it's just the biology professor of Duke and they both really really like each other "Tea ended her answer with a wink, it was Yugi's turn to gasped he looked at Duke " eeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwww, a student and a professor, isn't this like incest or something", Yami just snapped at Yugi "stay out of this Yugi, and keep your comments to yourself,", Yugi was really hurt by the over reaction of Yami , and he just snapped back "ok , I'll do" and just went to his own room and slammed the door behind him . Duke and Tea were both startled and thought (what was all that about?), Yami just sighed a big sigh, "don't mind him, there is something we need to resolve between the two of us, but now Duke what's wrong, I know you and you are not the type of guy to lie to get around things". Duke just frowned "you got the wrong idea Yami".

After the tale of his brother discovering his secret and his flight and how he met Pegasus, and everything till the kiss he dared to give, was told. Yami and Tea were both looking stunned "wow your day was very eventful "Tea said, Yami snickered " well Duke , first of all Pegasus was right just give your brother some time , and I think you should think of getting out of the closet to your parents soon , cause it's just a matter of time till they find out ,(duke shivered at hearing this), but I want to you know that we are here for you , we'll do anything to help you " Tea nodded and said "even if the worst happened and your parents had the same reaction of your brother , you can crash my place , I was looking for a roommate anyway" . Duke was in tears and really happy at the same time (I really do have real friends). Then Yami said "and the second, YOU LITTLE SCANDLE, and here I thought you were the 

shy type, you kissed him out of the blew, you are really daring" Tea just smiled and said "you go Duke ". Duke just smiled and started laughing "well guys he is coming tonight here to check on me ".

As they spent their afternoon together and Yugi at last came out of the room and sat with them, but he and Yami didn't talk. As night approached, Duke was in grave danger, Tea and Yami and Yugi started to approach him in a weird way, and then Yami and Yugi jumped on Duke, Yugi held his head still, while Yami held his arms. And Tea approached holding a lip gloss and a bottle of kohl, and said "don't resist Duke or ill poke your eyes" Duke just gasped "omg, no don't, please don't, I don't want to wear make uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuppppppppppp".

After tea and the Motou brothers finished their felony ,the door bell rang , Duke just scrambled to first floor to open the door , and opened it and he found whom he expected , Pegasus . The two couples just stood there, Pegasus was gaping at Duke, he was mesmerized by the new additions on duke's face, while Duke was just too embarrassed to do anything, Pegasus started "you look beautiful " Duke just blushed "thanks" and then the very unavoidable conversation started.

"So, about the kiss?"

"I'm so sorry about that, it was just an impulse, please can you forget about it?"

"No, I actually want more?" Duke gasped and opened his mouth to answer and Pegasus just put his forefinger on his lips "just hear me out , Duke I liked you the very moment I saw you , I just thought you are the most beautiful guy I ever seen , but you were one of my students and I couldn't approach you , it was unethical in more than one way , but after I saw how you treat people with kindness and I got to know you better I just found out the there a beauty that surpass your own, it's the beauty of your soul, and I just want you to know, that I really like you , so would you allow me the honor of a date with you ?"

Duke was stunned but very grateful that Pegasus was very direct to his speech and just said "yes, I'll go out with you " , and then they both heard shots from above "kiss , kiss , kiss" and the now newly formed couple looked up and found three heads smiling at them from the 2nd floor window, and then they looked at each other eyes " you heard what your friends said" and Pegasus leaned over to duke and just brushed his lips over dukes and after seconds duke felt something wet poking his lips and he just surrendered and gave access, Pegasus just wrapped his arms around duke's waist, and brought him closer , then they had to cut it off for breath , duke just whispered while his eyes still closed "hmmm , you taste like really good red wine, I want more" and duke entwined his arms behind Pegasus neck and he just brought Pegasus head closer in a very graceful way and just did the same little brush on the lips then asking for access and finally he tasted the wine taste again , after their need of oxygen interrupted their kiss again for the 2nd time Pegasus said "well, your lemon tea taste is even better", "oh please get a room" someone said then the both looked behind them to find a tall almost thin man with brown hair and blue eyes, Pegasus just frowned " oh Seto, I told you to stay in the car", Duke couldn't believe himself , he was standing in front of the one and only Seto Kaiba ,Seto just kept a frown on his face and said "the automobile club are worth nothing, I'll make sure they will go into bankruptcy, you said you won't be late , and I'm late and I promised Mokuba to spend some time with him" , Pegasus just smiled 

"Seto, this is Duke Devlin my sweet boyfriend , and the guys up there are his friends , Duke, guys, this is Seto Kaiba my uptight demonic business partner", the guys just said "hi", Duke just nodded "it's a pleasure to meet you Mr.Kaiba" Seto just snickered and Pegasus just started laughing "call me Seto , I'm just 24 years old" ,duke was confused "but you were a freshman while Pegasus was a senior so you must be at least 29 years old and there are 10 years difference between us " Pegasus just nuzzled closer to duke and said "he was a 16 years old genius nerdy freshman", then the door of the shop opened and Yami stepped out and said "guys would you like some coffee please come in" Pegasus glanced towards Seto quickly and putted his most (plz plz plz plz say yes)face , Seto said yes for two reasons .A) if he said no , he will be obliged to hear Pegasus whining about it all the way back home and ,B) this beautiful guy with blonde bangs just stirred his curiosity , which is really hard thing to do.

All the guys and the one girl sat in the kitchen after they introduced themselves to each other (properly this time), and they just chatted for like an hour, the business men were impressed by Yami's shop, but all the time there were glances thrown all over the place , Duke and Pegasus's flirty ones to each other , and Seto's admiring ones towards Yami who was oblivious to them , and Yami and Yugi's glances of anger to each other , and of course the glances of Tea towards all the sooo beautiful bums and asses in the room . then Seto just said "Pegasus I think it's our time to leave", Pegasus just frowned and said "ok ok we'll go now" then they said good bye and headed to the door with Duke, at the doorstep Pegasus just smiled a sincere smile to duke gave him a chaste kiss and said "see you tomorrow at school", Duke just smiled and blushed "see you tomorrow".

After the group of friends changed to their pajamas and according to Yami's instructions tea will sleep in Yugi's room, while Duke will bunk on the couch and Yami and Yugi will spend the night in his own room, they all said goodnights at 10pm and went to sleep, but after like 20 minutes or so, a very angry voice was heard from Yami's room "it's none of your business Yami",

"It is my damn business, you are my little brother and I'm your guardian and I said give me your damned cell phone", Tea shot of Yugi's room and looked at duke and whispered to him "what's happening?", "I think they are continuing their morning's quarrel" and they just kept listing to the rest of the quarrel,

"Give it back, give it back",

"aha, just as I thought , here it is in your contacts Joey Wheeler, I can't believe you Yugi are you stupid or something?, how do you give your number and accept to going out with a total stranger and for god sake he is sooo older than you",

"as I said its none of your business and so what he is just 23 years old and I'm 17"

"You're 16"

"Well in 2 months I will be 17 and he is a nurse and you saw how nice is he "

"well I don't care , you could never be sure if he isn't a pervert , there are priests and teachers that are perverts , so being a nurse won't help his case , and you are in high school for god's sake "

"Well, Duke and Pegasus have an age difference and you don't to be against it"

"well that's because, A) that's Duke business and Duke is an adult that knows what's is good for him, and B) they liked each other for a long time and they came to knew each other and then Pegasus asked Duke out properly and he didn't do what Joey did (Yami changed his voice to a silly tone and said) "hey you're cute want to go out sometime?" please for all that is holy, can't you see his intentions??"

Yugi just got more mad " hey, that's perfect now I got myself a bug that following me around, and hey F.Y.I I'm the one who did the flirting first but it seems that you weren't there from the beginning because I said in the first place "hey you got a nice behind"

Yami just gasped "you did what? God I can't believe you, are you out of your mind??"

Yugi just sighed a big sigh and said "Yami its useless talking to you, I'll talk with Joey and I'll go out with him whether you like it or not "

Duke and Tea were both startled when they hear something crash to the wall,"well let's see you calling him when you cell phone is in pieces now"

Yugi just said "you fuckin bitch" then there was a sound of a slap , Duke and Tea were immediately inside of Yami's room and they found Yami is holding his hands close to his chest while Yugi was sitting on the bed and his hands covering his right cheek and tears in his eyes, then Yugi just curled himself on the mattress facing the wall and started sobbing , Yami just looked at his startled friends and said "Duke please can we switch" and without waiting for an answer he just went out of the room Duke looked at Tea, who nodded and went after him.

While Duke just closed the door turned off the lights and laid beside Yugi and hugged him , then Yugi turned over and just put his head on Duke's chest and started to cry his heart out while trying to say " it's the first time he lays his hand on me " then he just clutched Duke shirt as his life depended on it and his sobs increased in volume , Duke just brought Yugi closer to himself and couldn't help but shedding some tears since he could feel that Yugi was really overwhelmed with emotional pain.

A/n: F.Y.I: for your information /automobile club is a club that people join and pay a monthly fee so that whenever their something wrong with their car or they have a flat tire, they will send some people to fix the problem

So what do you think guys?? Good, bad?? Plz tell me.

Stranded for Ever, I love you and you are my best friend


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : I'm sorry for this really really very very long delay , I had series of obstacles , but here chapter 6 at last , thanks for all the u readers and thanks for taking some time to read my fic.

Dedication : to Stranded4Ever , to Youko Estressada and Queentavia , this is for you girls .

it was early in the morning , all the dorm students were having their breakfast , but this morning there was common thing between all of them, every single one of them were looking at a certain table were two men were chatting somewhat loudly and a silver haired guy were feeding a black haired one .

"I'm telling you Pegasus, its been already 5 days and till now they wont speak to each other, and Yami been kinda off lately , and yesterday he didn't spent the night at home, I'm really worried" Duke then clamped his lips over the pancake spoonful that was offered to him, Pegasus just smiled and said "hunny they are brothers of course they would quarrel and fight, and Yami is an adult and he needs to have some kind of relief, don't forget that Yugi is his 1st priority and he is somewhat neglecting his personal life" Pegasus chimed as if he just solved the hardest case ever he ate a spoonful of the pancake then fed the next to duke " and now duke , what about us , when are we going to do it?" , Duke chocked and started coughing then he looked at Pegasus with i cant believe you look " we will do what?" duke asked hoping that there is a slight chance that Pegasus wasn't thinking what he was thinking" , Pegasus just said " well you know , going to your parents house and coming out of the closet to them , you promised that you would do it today" duke just sighed a big sighed and smiled , Pegasus asked " whats so funny?" , duke just said while he winked " I thought you were asking when you really going to do it ?" Pegasus just blushed really deep and said " no , you are really naughty and don't try to avoid the answer" duke just hugged Pegasus and whispered in his ear " today after you finish your classes ill be waiting at your office then you will drive me home and you going to wait for me in the car till I get my familial judgment" duke just hugged him back really tightly and said " I will be waiting for you with all my might and never forget that there are many people that still love you and I hope everything will turn out OK in the end" , duke just rested his head on Pegasus shoulder and smiled "duke" , "mm" " when are we really going to do it?" duke just frowned "why you ..."

at the other end of the city " the sun rays started to annoy certain brunette eyes and he slowly started to open them and the first thing he noticed is a tricolored hair guy was putting on his clothes "Yami where are you going to?" , Yami just turned his head " oh Seto , you're up" he crawled on the bed and kissed him on the cheek " last night was fun, thanks a lot and I really would appreciate if you don't tell anyone about it and I really don't want anything that happened in this bedroom to affect the relationship between duke and Pegasus OK?" the Yami wanted to hop off the bed when Seto grabbed his arm and said "hey are you trying to tell me that what we had is a one night stand?" Yami just gazed at Seto " I think it is obvious , you were in the park too, and I was happy to have found you, at least I knew what I was getting" Seto just frowned " well I wasn't looking for someone to hook up with, the park was on my way home" Yami frowned and said " are you kidding me? Its a well known thing , that the park will be filled with gay guys in the night for getting some fun" , Seto just frowned " well remember that the park is the shortest way to your place, I was coming to your shop to ask you out, then surprise surprise whom do I find you in what you call a notorious park, care to explain?"

Yami just felt so low at the moment. I just felt so bad and thought I would try this only sex thing , I just had too many things on my mind and I want to forget , you must think that I'm a slut , right??"

Seto was surprised " well I was hoping that you really liked me , that you wanted to skip everything and head straight to bed , but its OK , I want to start over" Seto took a deep breath and said " Yami you are really interesting and I like you a lot and would you go out with me?" Yami just snickered " well you have the worst timing but I think I will give it a shot but we must give me some time , I have some issues I have to resolve with my brother , then I will be all yours", he came close to give Seto another chaste kiss , but then his phone rang and Yami was surprised it was Yugi calling he answered worried "Yugi is something wrong?, are you alright?" , Yugi started laughing and said "so you still care, I just want to apologize and see where are you since you didn't spent the night at home and please can you meet me after school asap?" Yami just smiled " sorry to make you worry and I will call you the moment you finish your classes, be careful" "bye Yami" "bye Yugi" after Yami has closed his phone he just sighed a big sigh , Seto who was listening intently all time lone beamed " so I guess your brotherly issue is solved" while he was getting out of bed totally NAKED and showing off his gorgeous body for the bulging eyes of Yami to see "Yami stood up hugged Seto "yes it is and now I'm all yours now and he started to make out with Seto and his hands started to wander all over this gorgeous body while just retreating back to the bed , then when they sprawled all over the bed Yami whispered in a husky voice after nibbling on the earlobe of Seto "i like something you did to me yesterday and I want to pay you back" Seto just wondered what does he mean? Then Yami started to head south then Seto felt a wet sensation on the head of his sex and groaned "oh Yami"

Pegasus opened the door of his car for duke , duke sat in the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt while Pegasus went to the other side , turned the car on and buckled himself, Pegasus can clearly see the anxiety and the less the distance became to his house the more trembling that duke showed , Pegasus just started to see sweet nothings to duke "it will be O.K, take deep breaths" then they reached the destined place. Duke eyes just filled up with tears and he looked at his lover "i can't Pegasus I can't" Pegasus just smiled and hugged him "yes you can, ill walk you to the door step and I will wait outside OK?" , duke just said "i really would like that" then get off the car and hold hands and just started heading through the front yard towards the door , duke rang the bell and after a while the door opened by his mother , Anna just said " duke you are back early?" duke just smiled " yeah mom , is father home?" Anna immediately felt something is wrong and wondered who the hell is that man with her son " yes he is , is there something wrong duke?" duke just entered and closed the door behind him while looking at Pegasus eyes till they disappeared behind the door , Pegasus bitterly thought " you are on your own now , I'm so sorry duke"

Pegasus just waited then he was surprised as a dark skinned guy approached him , Pegasus thought "this must be Tristan" Tristan neared Pegasus and just said "who are you and what the hell you are doing at my door step" Pegasus just frowned as he tasted a sudden bitter taste in his mouth remembering that this is the guy that hurt his lover, "well I'm with your brother and I'm waiting for him to get out" Tristan looked he was going to explode and said " you are a fag just like him , right? , you must what they call his lover or shall a life partner be more appropriate but I think that my brother is your slut is a better term" Pegasus just grabbed Tristan by his collar and just wanted to started punching him in the face, but in the exact moment the door was opened showing a a very angry man holding duke by his arm and then he shoved him out of the door and duke fell to the ground Pegasus hurriedly left Tristan and scrambled to hold duke and he just glared daggers towards duke's dad , William was breathing heavily and Anna was standing behind him her hands hiding her face while sobbing heavily and William said said " don't ever show your face at this place again and better off change your family name because you are not a part of this family anymore" then the door was shot and duke just started crying with all of his might and Pegasus just hugged him tightly then picked him up and headed towards the car , Tristan just started laughing and said sarcastically " you got what you deserved duke , you faggot". Pegasus was so angry as he seated duke that he couldn't contain himself as he wanted to go and finish what he wanted to start , duke just clutched on his arm and said "please please lets just go" Pegasus just wanted to give everything he have just to never ever see that look on dukes face again Pegasus just came to duke and chaste kiss that he felt that duke really needed and said " duke I still love you" duke just smiled and said " I know you do, thats what keeps me going on" Pegasus just went to the front seat and started his car but along the ride Pegasus noticed he was followed by another car , and when Pegasus felt the duke has cried himself to sleep again he parked on the side of the secluded road that led to his villa and the stalking car stopped too , then Pegasus stepped out of the car and started walking to the car , then suddenly the car lights when on again and the car accelerated and just headed directly to Pegasus , Pegasus just had the chance to gasp then his vision went black as he was smashed against the stalking car windshield then he tumbled to the ground , duke instantly waked up and looked out of the driver window and saw a blur of what it looked like Tristan driving his father's car then the car made a U-turn and drove away as duke's eyes followed the car he saw through the back window someone sprawled on the ground and duke screamed "Pegasus" and jumped out of the car and ran towards the almost dead body and found Pegasus just laying on the ground unconscious and all of his face is drenched with blood , duke just acted without realizing and searched Pegasus for his cellphone and called 911 and told them where they are , then he just put his head on Pegasus chest and cried from the top of his heart while saying over and over " please don't leave me , please don't leave me"

A/N : I hope you liked this long waited chapter , and do you think its a good plot or not , please review and flame me if you want to , just tell me what you think .


End file.
